Top Five
by Lillian Resolve
Summary: Harry Potter's Top Five Breakups In Chronological Order : Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and last but not least Luna Lovegood. AU Post DH.
1. Top Five Songs To Break Your Heart To

Hey!, So I'm reposting this newly Beta'd version. Lets all close our eyes send love out to absolutleyfabulous for doing that for us :P. Next chap Will hopefully be up soon. 3

~Lils

P.S. I dont own the characters, the songs, or anything really... Tear.

P.S,S. I know its short, I'll try and make the next one longer :D.

"Harry, this just isn't going to work. I'm sorry."

Harry Potter stared at the blond woman as she began to move around the bedroom, slowly packing her belongings into the large, old fashioned, suitcase laying open on the bed. '_This can't be happening. Not again.' _

"Luna, be reasonable about this would you? I know we have our problems, but we can work it out! You don't have to leave," He half yelled, franticly pulling the shirt from her hands and throwing it across the room.

"Harry, I am being reasonable. That's why I'm leaving," She explained calmly, crossing the room to pick up the shirt Harry had thrown, "Besides, Molly will be delighted to have me, and the Burrow _is_ right near a known sighting area of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

"But, Luna. You can't go, I need you," Harry pleaded trying desperately to catch her eye. She kept them resolutely trained on her suitcase, closing it and snapping the closures before shrinking it and stuffing it in her pocket. Finally, she looked at Harry, a determined glint in her Silver-gray eyes. "Harry, I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but this is something we both need."

And with that she turned on her heel and apparated away before Harry could reach out to stop her. Harry stood staring at the place between what used to be their bed and her now empty wardrobe for what could have been hours. Finally he turned away and sullenly left his room. He entered the living room and grabbed his ipod off the coffee table before walking out the door of the apartment they used to share. He decided to just let his feet wander until he got somewhere. Silently Harry began to make a list.

_Top five songs to break your heart to:_

_Until the Day I Die -Story of the Year_

_Your Sword vs. My Dagger -Silverstein_

_Swing Life Away -Rise Against_

_Disarm -Smashing Pumpkins_

_Everything We Had -The Academy Is..._

Harry bitterly played the list back to himself as he walked. '_No longer there, indeed.' _Eventually, he rounded a corner and stood facing the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. Deciding that this was to be his destination he pulled open the door and entered the dingy dark pub, immediately taking a seat at the bar.

"Harry! Always good to see ya lad, how can I help ya?" Tom, the Cauldron's kindly bartender, asked Harry in an overly loud voice as if to alert everyone to the fact that the great Man-Who-Lived was giving patronage to the bar. Harry ducked his head and pulled the headphone from his right ear, " Firewhiskey, lots of it," He responded before replacing the headphone and watching as an entire bottle and a two shot glasses were placed in front of him. Harry filled the shot glasses and drank them both quickly, this went on for hours, until Harry, thoroughly drunk, grabbed the bottle and apparated to the one place where he knew _she _would be; the Burrow.

Harry stumbled as he landed but managed to stay on his feet. Still clutching the bottle of Firewhiskey tightly in his hand, he staggered his way to the front door and began to knock loudly. On his third knock the door was yanked open and Harry stood face to face with a very angry looking Molly Weasley.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing, coming here at this time at night?! And drunk by the looks of it!" The woman yelled, but Harry could care less about the menopausal woman screaming at him, for Luna had just wandered sleepily into the main room of the burrow. Harry quickly pushed passed Molly and made his way over the blond.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"You! You know what, Luna! I'm here, I'm here to tell you that, that...You don't matter! If you wanted to hurt me, you should have got to me sooner! Cause you know what? You don't even make the TOP FIVE! You know who does! In Chronological Order: Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Padma Patil! " Harry screamed at her in a drunken slur, before Molly rushed forward and grabbed him by the shoulders, her motherly instincts kicking in. She looked at Luna, who was visibly shaken at Harry's outburst, "Luna, dear, why don't you go upstairs, I'll bring you up a cup of tea in a minute darling." Luna nodded absently and turned to head back upstairs to the room Molly and Author had offered her until she could get on her feet again. Molly turned her attention back to Harry with a disappointed look on her face, "Harry, go home. I know your hurting, but getting drunk and yelling bloody murder is not the way to deal with it." As she said this Molly led Harry to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. "Harry's Apartment," She yelled, before pushing the young man into the fire.


	2. Top 5 Songs Not To Listen To Hungover

Hey Guys and Gals, Lils here. So this is chapter two. Big thanks to Absolutelyfabulous for beta'ing for me.

PS. I dont It, It all belongs to people other then me.

PSS. The song 'Draco and Harry' is by a band called the whomping willows, who totally wrock. you should check them out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Harry awoke the next morning laying face first on the rug in front of his fireplace. _'Ow. Fuck, my head. Need Hangover potion, Now.' _

Harry hesitantly opened his eyes, only to slam them shut again when the throbbing in his brain increased tenfold. '_Okay, you can do this. You defeated Voldemort, for god's sakes, what's a little head pain compared to that?' _He opened his eyes again and immediately shut them to avoid the bright light that seemed to be coming from everywhere. '_Alright, I was wrong, this is worse then any pain I've ever been through, ever. Including Crucio.' _Harry opened his eyes again and winced as a wave of pain hit his head like a ton of bricks._ 'Oh fuck. Ow. Hopefully Luna didn't take our potions with her.'_

Harry made his way to the bathroom and grabbed the potion from the mirror behind the sink. He downed the sickly sweet, lavender colored potion quickly and felt the pain in his head ease to the point of being bearable. Harry gazed at his reflection in the mirror; he had large purple bags under his eyes and his face looked sallow and pale. '_I haven't looked this bad since Ron and Hermoine's wedding.'_ Harry closed his eyes briefly to block out the painful memory before glancing at his wristwatch. '_8:45?! Fuck!, I'm gonna be late, again. Its a good thing I own that damn store or I would have been fired by now.' _

Harry rushed around his apartment dressing quickly then looked around for his wand, before grabbing his keys and his ipod and sprinting out the door to grab the train that would take him to the back entrance of Diagon Alley. On the train Harry took a seat next to a young red headed woman with a small boy that looked to be her son sitting in her lap. He looked at the pair but quickly looked away, pulling his ipod out and sticking the small white headphones in his ears. By the time Harry departed the train he had compiled a list:

_Top Five Songs One Should Not Listen To While Hungover:_

_1. Any Way You Want It – Journey_

_2. Shiska (Girlfriend) – Say Anything_

_3. What's My Age Again? - Blink 182_

_4. Little Bitch – Big D & The Kids Table_

For the life of him Harry just couldn't decide on a fifth song to add to the list. Every song hurt his head, but there wasn't one that seemed to stand out above the others. '_Oh well, it will come to me at some point today.' _Harry's train came into his stop and he quickly exited and headed down the street to the lesser used back entrance of Diagon Alley, which was located near a phone booth a few blocks away from the train stop. Harry quickly removed his wand once he arrived at the booth and tapped a brick lightly with it. The entrance seemed to appear out of thin air. He entered quickly, and began heading down the busy street to his store, Quidditch and Things. Harry took the key from his robes and unlocked the store, taking a deep breath as he stepped inside. _'I love this store, I don't know where I'd be without it.' _Harry then went about doing all the things one does while preparing a store for the day; putting on relaxing music, taking another hangover potion, counting the money in the register and pocketing a few galleons.

After about half an hour, the forceful ringing of the bell above the door interrupted Harry's peace. Harry looked up to see a young man with bright aquamarine hair heading towards the counter.

"Harry! Hey, where's Neville? I've got something to show you!" the young man said, clumsily hopping over the counter.

"Teddy, How many times do I have to ask you not to do that? You're gonna hurt yourself," Harry admonished, closing up the till again.

"Why? You do it all the time! I'm seventeen Harry, not seven" Teddy told Harry in a huff.

Harry merely laughed and replied, "True, but I'm not a clumsy little git like you are!"

Teddy's response was interrupted by the appearance of Neville in the small shop.

"Hey Harry, Teddy," The man greeted, taking his coat off and hanging it on the stand by the door.

"Oh Neville! Glad you're here, I've got something to show you!" Teddy then pulled a cd from his pocket and stuck it in the store disk changer that was hidden behind the counter.

"It's a little tribute to your love life Harry! Me and a friend put it together." Teddy said as an acoustic melody began to fill the room.

_Draco Malfoy, what's your problem? you're lookin kinda mopey and forlorn this morning._

_Harry Potter, what's your deal? Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel? _

_Draco Malfoy, what's your issue? Do you need a hug or maybe a tissue? _

_Harry Potter, give us a sign you can't commit to Ginny so what do you have in mind?_

_Give me three guesses, is it professor McGonagle?  Is it Lavender Brown? _

_No, it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree  S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G _

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love _

_Draco Malfoy, level with me you used to be so enthralled with Pansy._

_Harry Potter, don't be shy, you got no luck with women so perhaps you need a guy, there's nothing wrong with it _

_No there's nothing wrong with it, you can move to Massachusetts where it will be _

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G _

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love  _

_There's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with it._

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G _

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G _

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G _

_It's Draco and harry sitting in a tree F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love._

Harry growled softly as the song ended and silently added the song to his list.

_'5. Draco and Harry – The Formally Living Teddy Lupin.' _

"Teddy, what in Merlin's name was that?" Harry asked his godson, who was currently clutching his stomach in laughter.

"Just, a bit of a shove in the right direction?" Teddy laughed looking over at Neville, who burst into laughter again. Harry just stared at the duo, and then turning on his heel marched into the back room to brood. '_Maybe Teddy's right. Maybe I should just hop the fence, though I wouldn't go for Draco though, that would be, just, _wrong_.'_

_Top five men I would date if I were Gay:_

_1. George Weasley_

_2. Oliver Wood_

_3. Seamus Finnigan_

_4. Blaise Zambini_

_5. Justin Fitch-Fletchley_

'_What am I doing? Merlin knows I'd have just as much luck on the other side of the fence as I'm having now. Which is none so...Fuck. Why did Luna have to go and do that?' _Harry's thoughts were interrupted by shrill voice yelling his name coming from his fireplace. He closed his blinds quickly and turned his chair to see none other then Pansy Parkinson staring out at him.

"Pansy? What are you doing here?" He asked the woman, his confusion written on his face. Pansy Glared at him for a moment and took a deep breath.

"So I'm walking to the water cooler, right? And you know who I see crying in her cubicle, Luna Lovegood. So being the wonderfully kind person that I am," Harry received a sharp look from the woman as he let out a small chuckle at this, " I go over to see what's wrong. Next thing I know I've got a weeping Looney Lovegood sobbing all over me about how Harry Potter broke her heart and then got drunk and yelled at her about it!" Pansy took a few deep breaths here, "So, My Question to you is WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

Harry let out a low whistle and hung his head before replying, "Okay, so some of that is true, yes. I _did _get drunk last night and go to the Burrow to yell at her, but this was after she dumped _me._ Not the other way around. Luna's the one who decided we needed to break up. Luna's the one who decided to move out, I had no part of that."  

Pansy looked at the man in front of her, he looked utterly _depressed_.

"Oh, well then. Are you okay?" She asked awkwardly, knowing it was the right thing to do, but not used to being compassionate in any way. Harry let out a bitter half laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just dandy. You can go now, yeah?"

"Yeah." she responded before her head popped out of the fire.


End file.
